Little Guys Gathering
by thorsfriend
Summary: Thor, Yoda and Dobbie meet to discuss themselves and their humans COMPLETE
1. First Impressions

Summary: Thor, Yoda and Dobby get together to chat about themselves and their respective human friends/charges.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, its characters and all related entities are property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and Showtime Networks Inc / The SciFi Channel. No copyright infringement is intended. The Harry Potter and Starwars characters are also owned by someone else so just borrowing them.

**Little Guys Gathering**

The three sat together on Thor's ship in the midst of deep deep space, they all had quiet time as their individual charges where other wise engaged:

Colonel Jack O'Neill – spending time in the infirmary after a painful mishap on PX349.

Harry Potter – was spending time at the Burrow during summer break.

Anakin/Luke Skywalker – Dead and or in a galaxy far far away.

"Greetings Master Yoda, Dobby. "

"Yes, Yes Welcome to you Supreme Commander Thor, Dobby."

And finally.

"Hello Yoda, Thor."

The three settled down with Thor supplying a selection of food and drinks, with soft tranquil music playing in the background.

"How is your youngling Dobby?" Yoda asked as he smelt and examined a food cube curiously and then bit into it.

Dobby and Thor's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads as Yoda spat out the food cube he had been chewing on.

"Blrrrr! Yucki! Ewwww! Evil. Poisoned I am. Dying I am. " Yowled Yoda as he desperately looked for something to wash away the horrible foul taste; he was hopping around gagging and spluttering in indignation.

Dobby quickly looked around and then had a thought if Yoda thought Thor's food was bad he best get him something better to drink. BUTTERBEER he thought and with that a dozen bottles suddenly appeared. He hurried over and shoved one into the still gagging Yoda's hand.

"Oh much better. Thank you Dobby." Yoda said after finally ridding himself of the awful food cube taste.

"Harry Potter is fine, he is a truly great wizard and he freed me from my enslavement with the Malfoys."

"Oh oh" thought Thor as Dobby suddenly took off running for the wall at top speed with every intention of smashing into it.

Yoda closed his eyes and with a sweep of his hand made Dobby rise up into the air and slowly float back to where he and Thor where seated.

"Thank you Yoda, I still have problems speaking of my old masters."

Thor took a bottle of butterbeer from the table and took a large swig.

"Sweet." He chortled and then looked at Yoda and decided to point out something to the Jedi Master. "Master Yoda you do realise that the asguard food cubes could not have killed you."

Yoda look up at Thor in a questioning way, which Thor found quite pleasing to be actually taller than someone, he decided that he would actually have to get closer to Dobby and see if was taller than him as well. Not in an obvious way though as it would be unseemly for an asguard to be seen gloating over being taller than another being

" You are actually dead. If I remember rightly, I believe that you died of old age."


	2. Wizard Of Oz

A/N:

Ok that first chapter was my first ever attempt at posting fiction, so hopefully once I get going it will get better. All reviews are most welcome, but please don't be too harsh on me.

" Yes Yes Dead I am but no matter." Nodded Yoda.

"How is your young Jedi Luke Skywalker, Master Yoda is he still in a Galaxy far far far away." Thor enquired while innocently and sneakily sideling up to Dobby.

"Yes!" Thor exclaimed punching the air and jumping up and down in triumph. The others looked at him in surprise and Thor had to help them and explain." I am indeed taller than both of you."

Dobby and Yoda looked at each other and shrugged.

"Size is not important to a Jedi Master or a House Elf." Scoffed Yoda, who then proceeded to float high above Thor's head, now who's taller he thought chuckling to himself?

"I have a manner of entertainment here, which I have heard O'Neill quote phrases from and I believe it maybe interesting to watch." Thor stated while trying hard not to glare at the still floating Yoda.

"Ohhh what is it?" Dobby bounced up and down in excitement.

Thor paused for dramatic effect, which was slightly ruined by Yoda cart wheeling above his head.

"The Wizard of Oz."

The three then sat down to watch the film and rapidly consumed the remaining bottles of butterbeer, Dobby then magic more butterbeer to the table.

Oh's and Ahhs accompanied the viewing of the film and at certain points the following comments where made these included:

" Thor do you think you are taller than the Munchkins?"

"Yes Yoda I think even you are of a greater height."

"Wow a being with a bigger nose than Professor Snape."

"Dobby that's soooo cruel and unworthy of you."

"But Thor it is strange to see a being with such a large nose and a disposition to match Snape's, She even has the same dress sense."

"Yoda why are you jumping up and down like that."

"The flying monkey things need to be punished, hahahaha hit them Scarecrow, Run Dorothy Run."

"Dobby why are you crying? Ewww don't use me as a tissue"

"Yoda sorry. But such a painful and horrible ending for such a Witch to have."

"Dobby loves the white witch, Dobby loves the white witch, Dobby wants to kiss her."

"Truly one can only dream of such pleasures."

Once the film had ended, the fun still carried on as the three decided to re-act some of the scenes. This involved linking arms and staggering(numerous butterbeers now having gone straight to there heads) around the room singing/shouting.

"FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD, FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD." And. "Where off to see the WIZARD, the wonderful wizarrrd of OZZZZZZZ."

"I MELTING MELTING AHHHHHHHH." Giggles and snorts of laughter as pretend melting took place.

Finally the all collapse onto what passes for a sofa on an asguard ship.

"Dobby why do witches use broomsticks, and is it hard to do."

"Flying is fun, Dobby shall teach his friends to fly."

Where upon Dobby produced three brooms and……….


	3. Broomsticks and hexes

A/N:

Thanks for all the reviews and hopefully this next chapter will be as entertaining as this last, please ignore any typos and any other mistakes.

Three broomsticks suddenly appeared in Dobby's arms, Yoda and Thor ohhh and ahhh over them.

"This is Ronald Weasly's broomstick you shall use Yoda, Thor this is Ginny Weasleys broomstick for you and I shall use the great Harry Potters broomstick."

Dobby stood slowly stroking the handle of the broomstick, lovingly rubbing off his grubby finger marks. Suddenly hysterical laughter burst from both Yoda and Thor.

"Would you like to be alone with the BROOOMSTICK." Snorted Yoda.

"You could maybe do with some privacy so you can get to know it better." Thor chortled. The two where laughing so much they had to cling to each other and their brooms.

"Hmmph, Dobby doesn't need to be alone." He grumbled but he gave it one last loving rub. "I teaching you to fly."

He then put the broomstick down on the floor and indicated the others to do the same.

"U stand over the broom and say UP!."

Yoda did this and his broomstick obediently rose into his waiting hand, Dobby and Yoda looked at Thor who shouted.

"YUP!" at this the broomstick shot up smacking him in the face. "Yeouchhhhhhh!"

Dobby and Yoda rolled on the floor laughing hysterically so much so that some time past till they notice an asguard nursing a bruised face and doing serious foot tapping. Finally Dobby managed to choke out.

"I said UP not YUP. I hope you didn't damage Ginny's broom."

"Never mind the broomstick look at my face I am now as ugly as that ratty faced Peter Pettigrew.

"Better say YUP I mean Up next time if I was you or you could end up black and blue or in your case black and grey." Yoda said while peering closely at Thors bruised face.

Finally Thor managed to get the broom to his hand and Dobby carried on with the lesson. Until the three where whizzing and soaring around the different levels of the asguard ship.

Well somewhere whizzing and soaring others where just clinging on for dear life and hoping they didn't hit anything. Yoda was doing loop de loops, Dobby was zooming from one end of the ship to the other and Thor was eating wall at very high speed.

"Yeoouch, it is trying to kill me." Thor howled now running as fast as his spindly little legs would carry him away from the broomstick, which was trying to smack him repeatedly over the head. He managed to get to one side of the control console, with the broom on the other side, but every move he made it copied.

"HELP ME!"

Yoda and Dobby flew into the bridge area and both nearly fell of their brooms at the sight of THOR Supreme Commander of The Asguard Fleet cowering under a control console as a demented broom repeatedly smacked him in the head.

Dobby snapped his fingers and all three broomsticks disappeared.

"You can come out now." Yoda told Thor as he helped him from beneath the console.

"Me thinks that Ginny Weasley's broomstick maybe protected by anti-tampering jinx." Dobby thought out aloud " What a truly wonderful Witch she is. I will show you a hex she is trulu reknowned for."

"Oh oh" thought Thor "Please not on me."

"The BAT Boogey hex." Dobby shouted pointing at the cringing Thor, who suddenly developed a face full of flapping wings and dripping green slimy boogies

Thor glared at him after being returned to his normal slightly battered self, "Yes Dobby its great it tried to kill me and you had turned me into the slimmest creature in the universe look even worse the Filch, I need more butterbeer to numb the pain."

Yoda was staring at Dobby who smiled serenely down at him. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he asked

"What are those things on your head and why are you wearing odd socks?"

"They are hats, the lovely and great Hermione Granger made and what is odd socks. I have two socks so that makes them even does it not."

Yoda just shook his head at this and took a gulp of butterbeer, which he choked on and spat all over himself as Thor innocently asked

"Yoda can I play with your lightsaber."


	4. Lightsabers burning

A/N:

Sorry its taken so long for this chapter but have been a bit under the weather. Thanks for all the reviews and hopefully this next chapter will be as entertaining as the last, please ignore any typos and any other mistakes.

Both Dobby and Thor chuckled and chortled at the look on Yoda's face at Thor asking to play with his lightsaber.

Yoda pulled out his lightsaber and activated it to excited squeals and gasps from his two companions.

"Ohh how big it is" Dobby awe inspired voice squeaked out. " How bright and pretty it is, I want to stroke it." And seemingly mesmerised went to touch Yoda's lightsaber.

"No no no Dobby." Yoda snapped at him although he had swelled with pride at the response to his weapon. He then produced two more lightsabers handing one to each of the others.

"Ermm Yoda why do I have to have the PINK lightsaber." Thor grumbled.

"Colour not important." Yoda replied.

"Ya think." Thor mumbled. "I get the demented killer broom. And now the very tough looking bright PINK lightsaber."

Dobby giggled and offered Thor another butterbeer to take his mind of lovely pink lightsaber.

"Yes butterbeer is good" Yoda grinned and raised his bottle at Thor.

"Indeed" Thor replied.

Dobby started swinging his lightsaber around himself, grinning like a demented fool.

"Too close to me you are Dobby" Yoda pushed Dobby away from him. "Careful Careful burning and fire it touches."

So the three separated and all happily twirled and swung the lightsabers around.

"Oops" Thor smirked as he sliced thru a control console. "Yes yes destructive it is." Great now I'm talking like Yoda he thought.

Thor shrugged at the damaged console and picked up his butterbeer bottle, suddenly his head tilted and he sniffed loudly and then sniffed again.

Yoda had also paused and started loudly sniffing around.

Dobby meanwhile was happily swinging his lightsaber and merrily drinking butterbeer.

The two sniffing friends came together and carried on sniffing, but now they where also looking around anxiously for the cause of the burning smell. Both suddenly looked at each other gulped and then looked at Dobby.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!." Both yelled.

Charging towards Dobby who stood there looking like a soon to explode roman candle firework. With a lightsaber in one hand butterbeer in the other and a pile of hats on his head, glowing and smoking merrily.

"Fire!" squeaked Dobby frantically looking around and then to make matters worse he started running round while still yelling "Fire! Fire! Fire."

Both Thor and Yoda chased after Dobby trying to catch him, the three looked like they where doing some sort of demented conga as Thor grabbed the back of Dobby's Hogwarts slip and Yoda grabbed Thor around his waist.

Suddenly Dobby stopped and all three fell to the fall in a heap and breathlessly Dobby exclaimed. "Dobby not see any fire, but it is hot in here and what is that horrible smell."

"Its called Barbequed Dobby." Thor grunted from beneath Yoda as he suddenly reached over and pushed off Dobby's the smouldering hats.

"Dobby is on FIRE!" Dobby squealed and scrambled up from the floor.

"No no Dobby not on fire they are" Yoda explained while pointing to the blazing hats.

"Arhhhhhhh my hats" Tears filled Dobby's eyes " Must save them" So he starts jumping up and down and stamping on the hats.

Suddenly he stops and looks down at his feet, the others look as well.

"Dobby is barbequing feet. HELP ME. HELP ME Dobby is barbequing feet Dobby is on FIRE!" he cries while flapping his hands and blowing on his smouldering hairy toes.

Thor takes matters into his hands as he comes to his sense and gets the asguard equivalent of a fire extinguisher out and sprays the prone Dobby and as a good measure he sprays Yoda as well.

"Hehehehe." He chortles to himself as he looks on as his friend covered in bright white foam. " Fire is now all gone." He tells them.

Yoda sniffs at the foam and suddenly licks at his foamy fingers. Dobby looks forlornly at his soggy but no longer smouldering hats.

"Food" Yoda looks at Thor. "But not disgusting evil poisonous cubes"

Thor thinks for a minute then his eyes light up.

"Pizza and Pie."


	5. Pizza, Pie and Pebbles

A/N:

Am really enjoying my writing experience so far and really appreciate it when people take the time out to read and review.

Hopefully you will like this chapter and the continuing antics of the three little guys.

Both Dobby and Yoda stared at Thor who stood with a huge grin on his face, suddenly Yoda asked the question that both he and Dobby where thinking.

"Pizza and Pie, What is that?"

"It is a food substance that O'Neill and SG1 regularly eat when spending time together, I would have suggested a barbeque which is another O'Neill favourite but with Dobby and fire I thought better of it."

"Hey!" Dobby complained, "Its not my fault that the lightsaber was jinxed and tried to barbeque me." The house elf's eyes began to fill with tears as he thought of his burnt hats.

Thor stood at the main control console and moved a number of stones and in a bright white flash a number of boxes appeared on the tables in front of Dobby and Yoda.

"MMMMMMmmmmmmm smells sooooo nice" Yoda mumbled as he and Dobby started sniffing at the boxes, soon they where eagerly joined by Thor who opened a box and took out a piece of pizza.

Yoda and Dobby watched with bated breath as Thor took a huge bite out of the pizza slice.

"Ohhh O'Neill's people are geniuses for inventing such wonderful tasting food."

The words where no sooner out of Thor's mouth when the others picked up pizza slices and hungrily bit into them.

"mmmm."

"yummy."

"Yeahsureyoubetchya snookums"

After consuming the huge selection of pizza and many bottles of butterbeer the three starting examining the different kinds of pies and cakes that Thor had beamed up.

"What is this yell substance on top of this pie?" Dobby asked Thor while trying to resist the temptation to lick the yellow stuff.

"I believe that that is called custard" Thor replied sniffing appreciatively at a large thick crust apple pie.

Dobby continued to sniff excitedly at the custard pie, and he held it a millimetre away from his face. Suddenly Yoda could not resist it and smacked the bottom of the pie.

Dobby squeaked as he found himself with a face full of custard pie. It was dripping from his face onto his clothes; he rubbed a finger in the yellow custard and then tasted it.

"Soooooooooooooo good this is, thank you Yoda"

Yoda smirked at Dobby and then proceeded to bury his head in a chocolate cake and eat it as face as he could swallow and chew. Thor just took small nibbles out of the apple pie and savoured every tasty piece.

When they where all fun and could fit no more pie into their stuffed stomachs, the naughty house elf decided to get revenge on his little green friend. So he proceeded to dump a sticky toffee cheesecake on his head. Then ran for his life as Yoda pick up a pumpkin pie in retaliation and chased after him. Thor looked at the various pies for ones suitable for throwing and he chose a huge lemon meringue, which no one had tried yet and also a fresh cream sponge cake. He then took aim at the two running giggling friends and let loose.

Splat, both cakes hit their intended targets smack in their faces. Spluttering could be heard as both where momentarily blinded by cream and lemon and as they where running chasing each other they ended up in a tangled heap on the floor.

Thor was rolling round on the floor holding his sides gasping for breath as Dobby and Yoda tried to separate themselves and stand up with out sliding on the cake remains.

When Dobby and Yoda finally managed to stand up, they turned to their companion who was still snorting and roaring with laughter, sounding like a demented out of this world donkey. Looks where exchanged and silent signals passed as they both jumped on Thor and started to rub meringue and sponge cake all over him and friendly tickling took place.

"Ahhhhhhhh stop stop." Thor pleaded with huge tears running down his face and mixing with cake crumbs as Dobby had pinned his feet down and was unmercifully tickling them.

Yoda wondered away from the others and picked up a stone from the main control console. He suddenly saw the stars outside change as the ship moved.

"Excellent, Yoda very pleased with new toy." He said while moving another stone, to find himself floating up in the air along with everything else that wasn't fixed down.

"Just keep swimming Just keep swimming." Dobby chanted as he did swimming motions in the weightless atmosphere. Thor took up the chant as he copied the breath stroking house elf.

Yoda waited till both Dobby and Thor where swimming over the couches and then replaced the stone returning the two swimmers to the floor with muffled squeaks and giggles.

Yoda moved another stone and a transporter activated and he found himself looking at a King size bed occupied by a softly snoring human.

"Oh its O'Neill." Yoda pointed out to the staring Thor and Dobby.

"Shush return him back home before he wakes." Cried Thor scurrying over to the console with Dobby hot on his hells.

"Too late." Dobby happily sang.

O'Neill sat up in bed and blinked to clear his sleep muddled brain as he had only just arrived home after being released from the infirmary.

"Thor buddy whats going on?" O'Neill enquired still trying to understand why and what had happened to bring him onto the asguard ship.

"Greet-hic-ings Oo-hic-hic-Neill"

The man in question just sat and stared at Thor, who was desperately grinning at O'Neill while trying to keep both Dobby and Yoda from jumping up and saying "Hi" to his human friend.

"Thor are you ok?"

"Yes Yes Thor is just fine." Pushing at Yoda who was not quite tall enough to see over the top of the console so he was bouncing up and down like a demented rabbit. Thor was struggling not to laugh as Dobby started tickling his feet while pulling faces at him.

"Do not worry and go back to sleep O'Neill I will return you home." With that he return the smiling Colonel Jack O'Neill, smiling because he had seen the reflections of Dobby and Yoda and so could see what was going on to the poor asguard.

"Yousureyoubetcha, Have fun Guys."

In a flash the three friends are alone again. Suddenly tired and drained from all the excitement the three returned to sit down again.

Yawing Dobby smiled at the others who in turn smiled back, the yawning carried on for a short time and then snores could be heard as the effects of pizzas pies and numerous butterbeers took hold and the three slumbered safe and secure in each others company.

The END


End file.
